1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to measuring devices associable with a tyre mounted on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of measuring devices placed inside a tyre for the detection of specific quantities which characterise the operating conditions of the tyre itself are known.
The patent application US-A-2003/0058118 describes, amongst others, a detection device for the road surface contact area of a tyre under load. Such a detection device incorporates a radial accelerometer having the detection axis aligned with the radius of the wheel onto which the tyre is mounted. This radial accelerometer provides a signal from which is received, by means of elaborations, information relating to the contact area. In this patent application it is specified that these elaborations also include a low frequency filtering operation for removing the “road noise” associated with the presence of potholes, stones and gravel.
The patent application US 2003/0095050 describes a device for the continuous measurement of deformations of the tyre, originating from which information relating to the vertical compression of the tyre and the type of manoeuvre (advancement in a straight or curved line) performed by the vehicle are obtained. The sensor device described in this patent application includes a light emitter mounted on the supporting rim of the tyre and a reflective surface fixed to one inner wall of the tyre.